


Unspoken secrets

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [103]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: The first day of a new beginning... but a lot remain unsaid.





	Unspoken secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

It was the morning after…

After the first kiss, after the first declaration of love, after the first… everything.

“John?” Sherlock's unusually small voice asks. “You… your life, your night, your mind, your heart, your daughter… I want it all. Forever.”  _Because if it’s not forever, I won’t be able… Won’t be able to cope with that darkness again. Won’t be able to go back to a life without you both._

John places his head on Sherlock’s heart. Listening to the quick rhythm… Quicker than normal. “Relax, love. I want the same… I want everything that you want to give me and everything that you are currently thinking is too much in that bright mind of yours.” He puts his hand on the detective's torso,over the scar Mary’s bullet left. “I will never let anyone hurt you…” His voice broke, full of unexpressed shame.  _I will never hurt you... You deserved so much better than me… But if you truly accept me with all my flaws…_ “I want it all also. Forever and a day.”

“This is impossible… Forever is already ‘forever’ and…”

John laughs, softly silencing Sherlock with a kiss.

It wasn’t perfect, they both know that the things that left unsaid are more important that anything they may have said…

But it was the start of something brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Inktober is over… I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? First one who found it can prompt me with anything! lol
> 
> Dont be shy :-)  
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
